Viva Las Vegas Messer Style
by shootinstar88
Summary: A slow couple of Days at the lab leaves Lindsay and Danny alone in there shared office, What happens when Mac sends them to Las Vegas for a conferance, the pair are alone and away from everything in New York, What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A slow night at the lab leaves Danny and Lindsay alone in there office what will happen when Mac sends them to Vegas Please review D/L all the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing wish i did i would have so much fun**

**A/N: This is not set in current season i wanted to write a fic with lots of flirting and funny comments between the two not something they would do after the whole Rikki and Ruben thing. Hope you like it let me now by reviewing it always makes my day.**

**Viva Las Vegas Messer Style**

A slow rainy day in New York leaves Danny and Lindsay in their shared office catching up on paperwork, Lindsay stood at the window on the 34th floor looking around the streets that surround the lab, people running though the streets, colourful umbrellas scattered within the streets. Rain pouring from the sky.

"Montana what you looking at," Lindsay didn't answers she just stood there, Danny moved from his desk towards where Lindsay was standing.

"Hey,"

"Sorry i was in a world of my own,"

"What you looking at,"

"Nothing really i was thinking,"

"About what,"

"Nothing really, i just really hate the rain," Lindsay moved her eyes from the street to Danny.

"Wanna go get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Would love to but i have one last report to finish," Danny moved closer to her.

"Come on i miss having lunch with you,"

"I'm not hungry," Lindsay moved closer to him they were now pressed together

"You got to eat,"

Mac stood in the door way just watching his two younger CSI's before deciding to interrupt

"When you two are done there is something i want you two to do. Meet me in my office," Mac turned and left,

"Wonder what he wants,"

Danny and Lindsay followed Mac to his office where they sat silently waiting for Mac to start.

"It's been a slow couple of days around here and the chief has been riding my arse for a couple of CSI's to go to Vegas to see how they work and how there working environment is different from here or something like that I personal don't care," Mac looked pissed off Danny and Lindsay just sat there knowing what was coming next.

"Since you two are the only people not working a case right now the chief has book a flight for this afternoon," Mac continued

"So let me get this straight you want me and Lindsay to go to Las vegas for the week, like together the two of us, on the same fight and Hotel, Cool, Road Trip," Danny was getting very exited which made Lindsay nervous.

"Mac you can't seriously expect me to spend the week with him,"

"Why not," Mac asked. He saw no problem.

Danny leaned over and played with a piece of Lindsay's hair, making her squirm in her seat. She swatted his hands away and groaned.

"That's why! He'll drive me crazy!"

"In a good way though, Mac," Danny said as he smirked like an idiot.

Lindsay gasped and lightly punched him in the arm. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. Mac rubbed his forehead and placed his elbow's on his desk.

"You weren't complained the other night," Danny smiled and Mac just looked at them.

_**A/N Please review if you want another chapter that's if you like this one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Viva Las Vegas Messer Style**

Mac sent Danny and Lindsay back to their apartments to pack they had a plane to catch in less than two hours.

They met back at the lab once they had finished as the lab was nearest to the airport from their apartment, Mac escorted them to the airport where they boarded straight away.

"First class wow we are living it large," Danny pointed out.

"Ha ha you are like a little boy Danny playing with his toy for the first time,"

"I now but usual these type of flights are priority, you don't normally get 1st class,"

"I guess were lucky now shut up," Lindsay played with Danny's hair

"I don't wanna," Lindsay just ignored him and laid back in her chair and closed her eyes. Danny leaned over so he was just inches above her.

"You know you look sexy when your sleeping," Lindsay's eye shot open she moved her hands up and down his chest,

"You look sexy when you blush brings out the blue in your eyes," Both eye's locked

_Fasten your seatbelts and sit back where landing shortly._

Danny sat back in his chair.

"This isn't over yet,"

"Why does that not surprise me Messer,"

At the Hotel Danny and Lindsay checked inn, the hotel receptionist handed them a room key.

"Is it just the one room." Lindsay asked Danny smiled at her

"Yes a double room was booked by a Mr Mac Taylor." Receptionist replied

"Mac I might of known," Danny said to know now in particular. Danny and Lindsay walked to their room.

"It's your fault Mac booked a double room," Lindsay pointed out

"Why do you say that,"

"The way you were acting when Mac told us we coming here,"

"Acting How," Danny was pushing Lindsay

"Flirting,"

"You like that don't you," Danny said as they entered the suit and both looked at the bed.

" You're taking the floor,"

"Why the bed is big enough for the two of us," Danny winked at her.

"We don't have to be at the lab for another two days," Lindsay said walked towards the bathroom

"What do you have in mind." Lindsay just entered the room shutting the door behind her leaving a very sexually frustrated Danny lying on the bed.

**A/N Please review if you would like more, Danny and Lindsay in Vegas no work for 2 days what's gunna happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Viva Las Vegas Messer Style**

Lindsay came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel, Danny was lay on the bed when he herd her come in he quickly shot up and stared at her half naked soaked wet body.

"Wow," That was all that came out of Danny's mouth.

"Shut your mouth Danny and dont look, Im warning you Danny," Danny pouted before turning to face the wall, there was a mirror on that wall which could see everything in the room including Lindsay.

"I promised Mac I'll behave," Lindsay took of her towel and quickly put on her underwear

"Yes well Mac isn't here,"

"Does that mean I can look,"

"No that means Mac isn't here to stop me shooting you," Lindsay glared at the back of Danny head making sure he doest turn around,

"You wouldn't"

"I would," Lindsay shot back,

What shall we do with the rest of the night," Danny asked

"Anything, I don't mind,"

"Shall we grab some dinner, then do a bit of gambling," Danny suggested

"Why Danny that is the best idea you've come up with," Lindsay finished getting ready.

They left the hotel in search for a dinner somewhere where they haven't ate before, they walked down street after. Lindsay grabbed Danny's arm when she noticed a nice small restaurant. It had Bright colourful lights all around the tables and parosols which were decorated smartly. Lindsay loved it as soon as she saw it, Danny saw her face light up like the twinkling stars up above,

They sat outside under the stars Lindsay looked like a little kid she was cute and Kind of sexy when she was exited,

"Wow this is beautiful, when we get back to New York you should come eat at my building well the roof of it it's amazing. " Danny couldn't believe how much he liked this place.

"I don't think I've ever eat on a roof top before,"

"You get a better view of the stars and lights down below,"

"Wow Messer who'd thought of it, you sensitive," Lindsay said as she was laughing

"Don't go telling anyone, There is a lot you don't now about me Montana," Danny looked deep into her eyes. They finished eating and paid the bill

"Were to now?," Lindsay asked

"Back to the hotel, lets hit the tables,"

Danny got up and placed his hand on the small of Lindsay's back and guided her back to the hotel, When they arrived they headed straight to the casino, Danny was always good at counting cards so they started at the blackjack table where they won a lot of money 2,000 dollars to be exact.

After they cleaned out at blackjack they headed to the bar where they drank quite a lot.

"Well i just keep finding out things about you Messer, First your sensitive then i find out that you count cards, then you can't handle your drink," Lindsay said looking at Danny.

"There's a lot more I'm good at roulette to," Danny winked at her.

"Well your in luck so am I let's go," They finished there drink and headed to the roulette table.

It must be there lucky day they won yet another 3,000 dollars on Lindsay's lucky numbers,

"All together we won 5,000 dollars let's go drink some more," Lindsay said

"I like your thinking Montana,"

They walked away from the casino and headed to the nearest club, Where they had lots more to drink and Lots of dancing,

"I love this song," Lindsay shouted so Danny could here her.

"So do I, let's dance," Danny held out his hand Lindsay took it and he led her onto the dance floor

They were Dancing very closely and intimately when Danny stopped he put his arm around her waist, he looked deep into her eyes then without realising it the two were kissing passionately for several minutes eventually the need for oxygen got the better of them they separated and left the bar to the hotel only they didn't quite make to the hotel,

_**A/N Please review i live for them**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: this chap is written a little different so when your reading don't worry i haven't left out what happened after they left the bar, it will all make sense in the next couple of chapters**_

_**A/N 2: sorry about the update i had a little internet problem, well i have written the whole story so i should update daily yay me**_

**Viva Las Vegas Messer Style**

**LVPD**

After a heavy night Danny woke up his head pounding not been able to open his eyes because of the bright light, he slowly allows his eyes to familiarise with the surroundings he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realised that he was not in the hotel suit he was in fact in a cell. _What the fuck did we do last night. _Danny tried to recall the events from the night before, but he couldn't the only thing he remembers is leaving the club with Lindsay. _Shit where is Lindsay._

"Hey let me out I'm a CSI ," Danny shouted as he was banging on the door. The officer on duty got up from his desk and walked to Danny's cell.

"You need to calm down," The prison guard said

"Why the hell am I in here, and where is Lindsay Monroe," Danny kept shouting, the office opened the door to his cell.

"Your in Las Vegas police department, you were brought in Last night for indecent exposure, you and Mrs Messer were having sex in a park early hours of this morning," the officer explained

"Mrs Messer, there is no Mrs Messer," Danny looked confused

"That's not what it says on the marriage certificate found on you when you got brought in,"

"Me and Lindsay got married," Danny chuckled to him self "Can i see her please,"

"Not until we've charged you and processed you out," the officer looked at Danny

"Charged, will that effect my job," Danny asked

"Depends on what your job is," The officer didn't know Danny was a CSI

"I'm a crime scene Investigator so is Lindsay," Danny started to explain

"Not seen you around," he didn't believe Danny

"From New York, me and Lindsay are here to see how Vegas is different from our lab and see how they work as a team, were meeting with Gil Grissom tomorrow," Danny said

"I'll need to confrim that if it's true i suppose i could let you off with a caution,"

"Lindsay too," Danny asked

"Yes but your staying here till i ring the New York crime Lab and check out your story," The officer left the room and locked the door. He went back to his desk and rang the operator

_operator how can i be of service_

_I need the phone number for the NYPD crime Lab please_

_one moment sir, please hold_

_okay_

_the number you are after is 555-110988_

_Thank you _

_is that all sir_

_yes _

He put down the phone and dialled the number for the crime lab

_Mac Taylor _

_Hi, this is Mike here from LVPD is this the New York crime lab department_

_Yes it is what seems to be the problem_

_We arrested A Danny and Lindsay Messer here this morning and when i spoke to Danny he claims to be a CSI for your department can you confirm that the two work her._

_Yes Danny Messer works here, but Lindsay's last name it's not Messer it's Monroe_

_Danny said the same thing only we found a marriage certificate for Danny and Lindsay Messer it seems like the two got drunk got married and decided to have sex in a public place which is when they got arrested._

Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing not only had two of his CSIs been arrested they got married and had sex in public, he didn't know what shocked him the most. Stella knocked on the door as he was on the phone, Mac waved her in and carried on speaking to Mike.

_I don't know what to say_

_We deal with situations like this all the time, you know what people say about Vegas_

_Yes I do, what will happen to the two._

_Well we'll just give them a caution and send them on there way._

_Okay thank you _

_Bye _

_Bye_

**NYPD**

Mac hung up the phone a looked at Stella.

"Mac are you okay you look shocked," Stella asked concerned

"You would be to if you just herd what I herd," Mac still not taking in the news he just herd

"What is it Mac," Stella could tell something was wrong

"That was LVPD on the phone,"

"Is Danny and Lindsay okay,"

"Yes they will be fine once they are released from custdy,"

"What Danny and Lindsay hav been arrested what for,"

"That's not all,"

"What there is more, i think i need to sit down." Stella took a seat in front of Mac's desk and glared at him

"They asked me if i had a Danny and Lindsay Messer working here," Mac looked even more confused the more he talked about it.

"What are you saying Mac,"

"They got married when they were arrested officer found a marriage certificate on Danny." Stella looked just as shocked as Mac does

"So what were they arrested for,"

"This is the really shocking part, They were having sex in the park when offices picked them up for indecent exposure,"

"Wow that's just well," Stella couldn't even finish what she was saying

_**A/N: i hope you liked this chapter i will eventually get to the part when they left the bar and got married but first they need to be relased and Lindsay needs to find out that she is married.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Viva Las Vegas Messer Style**

**LVPD**

Mike the office in charge of Danny and Lindsay case got of the phone with Mac and went to break the news to Lindsay. He walked over to her cell and opened the door, Lindsay was sat on the edge of her bed just staring at the walls._ Why the hell have I been arrested._

"Mrs Messer, you are been released with a caution," Mike said to her

"The name is Lindsay Monroe," Lindsay shot back

"Not what it says here,"

"Well that's wrong, where is Danny I want to see him,"

"Your husband is in his cell we will be realeasing him when I'm done with you,"

"He is not my husband," Lindsat was getting fustrated

"Like I said before not what it says here," mike said, Lindsay got up from the bed and walked closer to Mike

"Let me have a look," asked Lindsay Mike looked at her the gave her the marriage certificate Lindsay took one look and let out a huge gasp,

"We got married,"

"Looks that way,"

"Why were we arrested,"

"Erm Indecent exposure you and Mr Messer were having sex in the park," Mike said not looking directly at her

"Oh God, i don't believe this, I can't remember," Lindsay said sitting back down on the bed.

#

After they got out of the police department Lindsay couldn't look Danny in the eye, they spent the whole ride back to the hotel in silence, when they arrived they got out of the car and into there hotel room Danny was the first to break the silence.

"So we went and got married," Danny said Lindsay just looked at him.

"Yep looks like we did, what we gunna do Danny,"

"What do you want to do,"

" I don't know, what can we do,"

"Nothing, we can't do anything I'm sorry Linds,"

"I'm sorry to,"

"That's Vegas for you,"

"Danny can you remember anything about Las night,"

"The Last thing i remember is coming out of the club and that we were on are way back to the hotel after that It's a blank." Danny admitted

"Yeah that's all I remember too,"

"Stop thinking about it and enjoy the rest of our time here, we'll deal with the rest when we get back to New York, Deal,"

"Deal,"

_**A/N: I now kind off short but i really want to write about the part where they got married and arrested please review as always. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Viva Las Vegas Messer Style**

After a shower and a long sleep everything started coming back to Danny in parts,he sat up in the bed with a sleeping Lindsay next to him.

_**Flashback**_

_After leaving the club they were staggering back to the hotel Danny came up with this brilliant idea when they were passing a chapel._

"_Lets get married,"_

"_What,"_

"_Marry me and become Mrs Lindsay Messer,"_

"_I like the sound of that, lets do it,"_

_Danny dragged Lindsay into the chapel they just passed and asked the priest if he would marry them._

_**End flashback**_

The service was short but sweet that part was still unclear to Danny he lay back on the bed and watched Lindsay sleep, he does love Lindsay but she is unaware of that they flirt a lot Danny liked that,

"I'm sorry Lindsay this is all my fault," Danny whispered in her ear as she was still sleeping,

A couple of minutes later Danny was once again asleep, asleep next to Lindsay who herd what he said she just lay there thinking to her self_. This may not be so bad after all i do love him, we do have chemistry, maybe it happened for a reason. _The thoughts just kept coming until she couldn't take it any more.

"Danny, wake-up we need to talk, Danny,"

"I'm awake leave me alone,"

"Danny,"

"What I'm up,"

"We need to talk,"

"About what,"

"The fact were married,"

"I forgot about that,"

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing after all."

"What do you mean,"

"It might of happened for a reason, i mean you must of felt it to, we have something between us,"

"I've felt it since the first day i saw you,"

"Is that why you were so mean to me,"

"Yep, i knew i was falling for you and that's not what I do, I don't fall for anyone i was scared that's why I was like I was until I got the courage to flirt," Danny admitted

"Well that's settled then we go back to New York as a married couple," Lindsay pointed out

"What are they gunna say," Danny wondered

"Mac will kill us," Lindsay thought about his reaction

"I know, maybe we should get the next flight back face the music and that," Lindsay started to worry

"Okay I'll look on-line and book are flight," Danny said excitedly

Lindsay went to pack when she got a flashback

_**Flashback**_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The priest said as Danny Kissed Lindsay._

_After the service they once again made there way back to the hotel mouths still connecting, they came across a park, Lindsay saw the bench and got an idea._

"_Follow me," She said as Danny followed her to a bench they sat down and explored each others bodies they were so wrapped up in the need for physical contact that they forgot where they were, before they knew it they were completely naked and making love write there in the park when two officers cam over and arrested them,"_

_**End Flashback**_

The details are still a bit fuzzy for her, she glanced over at Danny who was on the computer booking there flight and thought to her self. _Its both out faults for been in denial that we do actually love each other._

"Hey Lindsay there is a flight heading to New York in 2hours you need to pack now and we might just make it,"

"Okay Danny,"

#

At the airport they wasn't waiting for long they borded and was on their way back to New York in less than 30min from arriving.

"Are you sure we want to do this," Danny asked

"All i know is that I Love you and we shouldn't hide things any more look where it got us,"

"True, okay not long now,"

They talked for most o the ride back each wondering how the others are going to take the news.

"We can leave out the part about been arrested for indecent exposure can't we," Lindsay said

"Yes we can,"

#

**NYPD**

They arrived out side break room each not wanting to go in, they stood there looked at one another and walked in the room where they all sat there was Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack,

"Hi were back," Danny said, all eyes were on them each person with a look of shock and disbelief.

_**A/N I hope you enjoyed it and understood not sure how clear it sounds there's more to come yay review as always.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Viva Las Vegas Messer Style**

Mac was the first to say something everyone was in to much shock.

"You two my office now,"You could here the anger in his voice. Mac stormed out of the break room and into his office.

Danny threw the bags on the floor grabbed Lindsay's hand and quickly went to Mac's office. He stood by the door and waited till the both entered he then slammed the door shut. Stella and the rest were stood outside the door listening to the whole conversation.

"What the hell," Mac still shouting. "Sit down and tell me everything,"

"I take it you know we got arrested," Danny said quietly

"You got arrested for having sex in the park what did you think was going to happen, oh wait you weren't thinking brain was you, you were thinking with your dick as always,"

"That's not fair Mac, I Love her,"Danny said.

"You love her, i don't believe this you love her," Mac kept repeating

"Yes I do I Love Lindsay and you know what get used to it," Danny said as he stood up

"Is that why you two went and got married," Mac asked

"How do you know that," Lindsay said

"I got a call from LVPD he told me everything about how you got married not to mention the whole having sex in the park, How could you do that, your detectives in another state," Mac skin was boiling he was getting even more angry.

" Mac we were drunk and stupid we are so sorry we didn't mean for any of this to happen but i wont change it for any thing we love each other we have for a long time you need to understand," Lindsay said

"Need to understand, understand what Lindsay the two of you had sex in the park for god sake the LVPD my have let you of but your not getting of that easy with me," Mac shouted as he was saring at Lindsay

"Lay of her Mac it's my fault to if you wanna have a go at someone have a go at me," Danny stood up for Lindsay,

"The thing I'm mad at the most is that you did all of this on my time you were suppose to be working in Vegas do you know how long the sheriff was ridding my arse to get people to go there and when he herd what had happened," Mac had to take a breath "He went mad 2 hours he was in my office, "

"Mac how many more times do we have to say that were sorry," Danny shouted very loud.

"Get out my sight the both of you, your both on desk duty till i say otherwise you got it," Mac declared

"Loud and clear," Danny sounded sarcastic

"Got it Mac," Lindsay repeated Mac's word

Stella, Flack and Hawkes herd them getting up and ran round the corner, just in time because Lindsay and Danny came storming out and went to their office.

"Danny what are we gunna do Mac was so angry,"

"He'll have to come round eventually,"

"I suppose your rite you always are," Lindsay moved closer to Danny and Kissed the top of his head.

"We'll get though it together," Lindsay said

"Me and you we'll be okay as long as have each other," Danny asked

_**A/N: Hope you like it this is the last chapter.**_


End file.
